wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
Peace of Cake
Peace of Cake is the 66th episode of WWE Total Divas and the 8th in season five. Summary While Paige lies, Nikki has fears about Brie. Rosa attacks, Bobby, her boyfriend, thinking he has shamed her. Recap What’s more dangerous than Brie Mode? Brie Mode on a scooter, at least by Nikki Bella’s reckoning. The now-former Divas Champion is sick with worry on E!’s “Total Divas” over Brie Bella’s decision to buy a scooter — at the insistence of Renee Young and Daniel Bryan, by the way. Nikki is convinced that a fiery doom awaits her sister as a result of the scooter, despite Brie and Bryan’s insistence that having an extra vehicle actually makes their lives easier, and unlike the usual giant blow-up that closes arguments between the Bellas, Nikki just sort of throws her hands up and backs off after Bryan tells her, in so many words, to mind her own business. Rosa Mendes, still pregnant, is reaping the benefits of eating for two … but she’s relatively certain her fiancé Bobby Schubenski isn’t pleased with her new figure. In fact, she’s sure that the baby-proof cameras he sets up around the house are little more than a poorly disguised attempt to catch her raiding the fridge, so Rosa and Mandy Rose decide to flip the script on him by feasting in full view of the camera. This backfires in a couple of ways, though: Bobby’s more concerned with his own weight gain since Rosa started stocking the fridge full of snacks, and Ms. Mendes finds out at the doctor that reckless eating habits put her own health at risk. Oops. As Paige attempts to figure out a way to extricate herself from her relationship with Kevin, her mom comes to visit for a little mother-daughter bonding time. She quickly surmises that something’s off with Paige, though she just chalks that up to her mile-a-minute lifestyle getting the best of her. Paige — who’d held off on discussing her issues with Kevin to protect his relationship with her mother — comes clean and her mom reminds her daughter that Paige is the priority in her life and she needs to do what she has to in order to be happy. So Paige ends the relationship in a conversation that we never see, and moves out of her and Kevin’s shared space to a new house of her own, swearing off romance for the meantime while she recovers. Image gallery 001_TD508_4--405adc13cf47b77ef25c693e8462bd54.jpg 002_TD508_8--c20490e75d0385d0341f608d16d6ca45.jpg 003_TD508_17--841aa23042dd3067a9345e865c1d815f.jpg 004_TD508_21--cfe9655f620adec9c1c550a80fc3a738.jpg 005_TD508_29--7e71247c2c586acb2fd93333fd4e0ace.jpg 006_TD508_33--3cbb6f47eff8b4068982083e0c6f4158.jpg 007_TD508_36--76f02717e3358a5c27f30038b78ad501.jpg 008_TD508_38--41d48ff1045f63bced13dca740b8e3b0.jpg 009_TD508_43--13040c0e955825d56250f08c532ec70d.jpg 010_TD508_45--5d80134fa782946596543a7f029d37ab.jpg 011_TD508_48--4e9b3d585c859e30013cf5d0dc908256.jpg 012_TD508_49--32d62ddf14ff83166336448c081fff33.jpg 013_TD508_63--6eac710cb2e7acf865f8df154a514982.jpg 014_TD508_64--7f490cf1de6cf60cba4e89331476eefe.jpg 015_TD508_67--26d2df32ae3a5cae8bfe5b48cf7f2cf4.jpg 016_TD508_73--e6918fb898e5ceeef58ab3b4e4e81f83.jpg 017_TD508_77--f63a94a2d1689a78cae9bea10d46eed5.jpg 018_TD508_80--5a937ea47c66fe40a84073c80efcaa44.jpg 019_TD508_82--d00e2e2b8e05df38b97a9e32f8f9ef59.jpg 020_TD508_89--9400f8ae5e09543e002de5a26ae498ab.jpg 021_TD508_94--ce53a3d5e29734c8e5bd1e4591b01464.jpg 022_TD508_96--724a4a15b7904633619c04c4e517600d.jpg 023_TD508_98--bc53d1af0521a7db0602ec46bdd4846f.jpg 024_TD508_99--8efe3af2b3d14de23eac440e5ea42cf8.jpg 025_TD508_105--09a51f3f64844a66a5a847ef28af58c3.jpg 026_TD508_109--2ba577713e53ea013f0661a5cb3f5d66.jpg 027_TD508_112--d5cf7bd0ea2f38849f7b43304ac3b505.jpg 028_TD508_113--02af6057a8dc4ac6b538f3af6cfae378.jpg 029_TD508_118--e7a5ae09550b255460e36e9d25449c23.jpg 030_TD508_119--d9c208189cbb1a51643be2ba9650f9a1.jpg 031_TD508_121--48e043785cd0ffc204eb0623c97bec18.jpg 032_TD508_130--f765853c8a314ec963d6fe5c649c2131.jpg 033_TD508_132--eb57c3925d6a32129f279359cdcfe5ca.jpg 035_TD508_137--eb1ff2106570853c8c6facd00304a8ed.jpg 036_TD508_142--0bdc73dda34970a68610f1fc6bf993e4.jpg 037_TD508_145--b5be4eefb2e553a376c554c314fed996.jpg 038_TD508_146--fc130398dbdfb90f99f816fbe84bb645.jpg 039_TD508_150--1f1833e9e9c46485c785e4deb62de821.jpg 040_TD508_153--067cc65c546363e257a7bdb3edf5138f.jpg 041_TD508_158--70f351b6c48ea1adbaeceb2423f16966.jpg 042_TD508_160--473de9608e48e93b6062e5f66af55829.jpg 043_TD508_164--68de93b9d49c8f847389a7b45bc5c113.jpg 044_TD508_168--fe0220166ae60fe905ffbd9b02d5d671.jpg 045_TD508_176--cacdfd3a6583abc7f66b439763526a48.jpg 047_TD508_179--98c4ae1509b043cc14d054dc78f1b584.jpg 048_TD508_183--9fc748b59bd87d267a8b491a81041344.jpg 049_TD508_186--a363c7f43dcc5507fd72b567645c785a.jpg 050_TD508_195--511d179bfbe072b427c2b854fc614c70.jpg 051_TD508_200--398c8d4148eb754b54112aa87b0263f2.jpg 052_TD508_202--4b23bd4009cdfc1c81073f1221fc9217.jpg 053_TD508_212--63a48181dea8d9b42b428c6fd379f99b.jpg 054_TD508_216--e958b735a1f1b6aed85e3cb4e06bb30f.jpg 055_TD508_219--264c27cf785d83ae005a3beb71b3fc5c.jpg 056_TD508_220--e670e0d2b59eaf7be50e6e9a6fe2dddf.jpg 057_TD508_225--a8bc350d2f9b617b43aa8eaf9a4816dd.jpg 058_TD508_234--f45b807520941a72101d1f7bdda390b0.jpg 059_TD508_240--ad9d392b08b4c142ae158d7a712a4df0.jpg Category:2016 television episodes Category:WWE television episodes Category:Total Divas episodes Category:Total Divas (Season 5) Category:Brie Bella Category:Nikki Bella Category:Natalya Category:Episodes featuring Eva Marie Category:Episodes featuring Rosa Mendes Category:Episodes featuring Paige Category:Mandy Rose Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young